enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Crovan's Gate Works
Crovan's Gate Works is a haven for engines in need of repair, whether they are standard or narrow gauge. History Crovan's Gate Works was established in 1905 and is where engines are sent to be repaired and the terminus of the Skarloey Railway. Engine parts are shipped here from the Mainland. A few years ago, The Works ordered a yellow narrow gauge engine from Cuba to work distributing engine parts and helping to mend engines in need. However, the engine was dropped into the sea due to a faulty chain and his arrival was delayed. Later on, however, Victor and his companion Kevin the Crane are happily working at Crovan's Gate Works, helping workmen and helping engines in need! After Duke and Sir Handel were injured at The Blue Mountain Quarry, they were brought to the works. Victor comforted them, but when Weaver and Rick showed up, Victor ordered them to leave. However, they did not, and things got even worse when Vegard showed up on Paxton. When Vegard was startled by Rusty's two-toned horn, he accidentally squeezed off a shot, causing Duke to go out of control and crash through the wall. The Pack has recently been spotted there, helping to repair the wall. After they finished their work though, Sir Handel crashed through it! And after the wall was repaired again, it was once again smashed when Freddie crashed into it! The Crovan's Gate Works is often very crowded and busy, but Victor still takes care of it in good time, even though it can be rather stressful at times! Common Residents * Victor * Kevin * Paul the Mechanic * Gregory Larson * Other Workmen Appearances *'Season 1:' **Dodge (remastered version only) **Redemption *'Season 2:' **Blunderbuss **Swan Dive **Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure **Aura of Menace *'Season 3:' Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills **Culdee Fell **Penn Pals **James Goes On A Streak *'Web Clips:' Thomas the Tank Engine 70th Anniversary Celebration!, Paul the Mechanic - Meet the Characters! Trivia * During the filming of the third season, the Works' interior changes lightning and set. However, due stock footage, in some third season episodes, the second season Works is shown. * In a few episodes, the engines are seen to demand a Netflix account at the works. This demand is fulfilled in Penn Pals. Gallery Crovan's_Gate_Works_with_Ivo_Hugh.jpg|The Works as they appear in Season 1, 2, and early Season 3. Crovan's Gate Maintenance Rack .jpg|Skarloey and Millie on the Repair Rack. Bill and Ben at the works .jpg Crovan's Gate Stafford on the Hoist.jpg|Stafford on the Hoist. Crovan's Gate Tool Rack .jpg|Rusty next to a utility unit. Crovan's Gate Works in good lighting. .jpg|Sir Handel, Victor, Paxton, and the destroyed wall. Sir Handel and Madge.jpg|Sir Handel and Madge. The Pack and Miss Jenny with Neville at Crovan's Gate.jpg|Jack, Alfie, and Isobella repairing the damage from Duke's accident. Alfie the Front Loader.jpg Victor at Crovan's Gate Works .jpg|Victor on the turntable. Crovan's Gate Buffers and Control Panel.jpg|A set of buffers and a small control panel. Blunderbuss.jpg|Duke bursting through the wall of the Works and startling Mavis. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 1.49.59 PM.png File:AuraofMenace7.png|Victor and Paul at the Works. Flora the Steam Tram.jpg|Flora at the Works. Hey_it's_Rocky_the_Crane.jpg|Rocky at the Works. Stafford at the works.jpg Belle and Sir Handel .jpg Sir Handel does some damage.jpg Not again! Sir Handel, seriously?.jpg Paul the Mechanic, Norramby, and the Thin Controller.jpg Paxton, Victor, Millie, Rocky, Peter Sam, Luke, The Thin Controller, Sir Robert Norramby Crovan's Gate Works.jpg Peter Sam on the hoist.jpg File:AuraofMenace6.png File:AuraofMenace8.png File:AuraofMenace9.png File:AuraofMenace10.png File:AuraofMenace11.png Splatter, Dodge, Derek, Victor.jpg Dodge The Fat Controller.jpg CuldeeFellCrovansGateDerek.png BoCo at the Works with Kevin and many.jpg|The works as it appeared in Season 3. Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills Freddie's crash.jpg James_at_the_Works.jpg Paul Meet the Characters!.jpeg PennPals34.jpeg PennPals35.jpeg PennPals37.jpeg Screenshot 2018-02-09 at 1.09.44 PM.png painter1.png painter2.png jamesgoesonastreak1.png Category:Locations Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Narrow Gauge Railway Category:Main Line Category:Crovan's Gate Category:North Western Railway